


But a Dream

by IzzyMarrie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Song Lyrics, Spiritfell, Underfell (AU) - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMarrie/pseuds/IzzyMarrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just some Undertale lyrics I have written and decided to share here as well.  Now, this one is actually just a taste of a future Underfell AU I will be writing at some point called "Spiritfell", which will feature a 17 year old Frisk who is accompanied by Flowey in the underground as she and her new companion try and make it past the barrier, together.  However, not everything is as it seems, and she is warned early on not to get too close to anyone she might meet, but in order to survive, it may be in her best interest to learn how to use others when needed and avoid them when not.  After all, even though she has the power to defy death, there's no telling how many lives she has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Questions about this AU are most welcome, but I may keep some answers to myself to avoid major spoilers, however, I will send a note to the asker prompting if they still would like the answer or not ^_^
> 
> If you'd like to hear a rough example of how this is sung, that can be found here:  
> soundcloud.com/izzymarrie-the-major/but-a-dream

They say that your past life follows you wherever you may go,  
but if that is true, then are we doomed to repeat?  
Just who are we?  
  
_Just who are we?_  
  
  
Hello, what is your name?  
Echoes through the cavern halls.  
I know, I have seen this all before.  
What lies have we told ourselves?  
  
Step forward, there's a string tied up nicely,  
tightly, around fragile ribs.  
Hold strong, playing sick in this bed,  
I said, I'd play living once again.  
  
Watching, talking hands reach out from the darkness.  
I can't even see you there.  
Progress into the stories of another,  
the eyes and tongue of a lover.  
  
  
Fight or run, mercy still my beating heart.  
The mirror turns while the flowers bloom in the courtyard.  
Best of friends will never let go.  
Even in the face of Death, he said, **_"I will never let you go."_**  
  
  
They say that your past life follows you wherever you may go,  
but if that is true, then are we doomed to repeat?  
Just who are we?  
  
  
My spirit fell down a hole,  
and I try to make it home,  
but how can I hold onto hope,  
when I don't even know who that is in the mirror?  
  
Keep your enemies close,  
but don't forget to hold onto those friends you make.  
Even in the wake of terror, I am who I choose to be.  
I cannot erase what was done,  
but I can still set us free!  
  
  
Knock knock, is there someone inside?  
Laughter, through the cavern halls.  
Break down and never let it show,  
because it is all a dream.  
  
Smile big for all the wrong reasons,  
treason and waiting for the storm.  
Hold firm, relaxing only when we're dead,  
he said, before he lost his head.  
  
Watching, grinding his bones out in the darkness,  
oh Papyrus is out for a good time,  
for like parchment, he let me leave a mark upon him,  
and I feel loss, he says, "Go die for a worthy cause."  
  
  
To love or hate, what will it be, sweetheart?  
Watching me from the shadows, I come apart.  
For Sans a heart is a heavy burden,  
without my best friend coiling 'round me in the garden.  
  
  
They say that your past life follows you wherever you may go,  
but if that is true, then are we doomed to repeat?  
Just who are we?  
  
  
My spirit fell down a hole,  
and I try to make it home,  
but how can I hold onto hope,  
when I don't even know who that is in the mirror?  
  
Keep your enemies close,  
but don't forget to hold onto those friends you make.  
Even in the wake of terror, I am who I choose to be.  
I cannot erase what was done,  
but I can still set us free!  
  
  
O' Death, O' Death, O' Death . . .  
**_how many lives do I have left?_**  
  
         Lay me down to sleep.           ** _(O' Death)_**  
         Pray my soul to keep,           **_(O' Death)_**  
    from breaking on this quest.       ** _(O' Death)_**  
 I'll wear my heart upon my chest.   _ **(O' Death)**_  
  
_**O' Death, I have cheated you once again!**_  
  
         Six are with their keep,         ** _(O' Death)_**  
      all for their monster king,        ** _(O' Death)_**  
      who bade his time in wait,       ** _(O' Death)_**  
    for the seventh he can take.      ** _(O' Death)_  
**   
_O' Death, come for me another day!_  
  
  
Hello?              
Hell-hell-hello?  
        _(hello?)_  
  
Let me stitch those wounds I have caused and― ** __  
**  
**Hello?  
** Hell-hell-hello?  
        _(hello?)_ ** __  
**  
Reaching out, I speak in hands―  
  
**Hello?  
** Hell-hell-hello?  
        _(hello?)_  
  
**_Biding my time, I-I-I can see you, hear you_** ― ** __  
**  
**C-c-coming closer,  
** I can feel you, taste you,  
        _(another step closer to become a GOD)_ ** __  
**  
  
They say that your past life follows you wherever you may go,  
but if that is true, then are we doomed to repeat?  
Just who are we?  
  
**_(Determination equals termination)_**  
  
My spirit fell down a hole,  
and I try to make it home,  
but how can I hold onto hope,  
when I don't even know who that is in the mirror?  
  
Keep your enemies close,  
but don't forget to hold onto those friends you make.  
Even in the wake of terror, I am who I choose to be.  
I cannot erase what was done,  
but I can still set us free!  
  
Be careful not to get too close,  
but don't forget to hold onto those promises you make.  
Tell me in the wake of terror, was my story already told?  
Well if that is true, I will stand my ground,  
and hold onto my soul!  
  
No matter where this road may lead,  
or if this is but a dream,  
  
I will STAY determined!  
  
**_(Determination equals termination)_**  
  
I will STAY determined!


End file.
